Chopin Ballade
by jamrenners
Summary: First song fic. Fitzsimmons AU. Post 1x06, spoilers for the episode. Song by Melanie Doane.


**Chopin Ballade**

Author's Note: In my second attempt at writing a song fic, I will be doing Melanie Doane's Chopin Ballade. It's a really beautiful song. This is a Fitzsimmons-based one and it is fairly short and sweet. Please review!

Tonight and every night

I will be here by your side

No need to be afraid

Soon it will be the day

Close your eyes, close your eyes

It would be engrained in my mind forever. The occasion wasn't formal by any means, but nonetheless fitting. I could see her clearly now. Pretty, as always. Her pale yellow sundress, topped by her blue lab coat, shiny flats, with her long wavy hair twisted into a messy bun.

We were working in the lab on a Sunday evening , trying to make upgrades to the night-night gun. I still called it that, despite what Ward had said before. Both of us were quiet, absorbed in our work, until she finally broke the silence.

"You know Fitz, my mum called yesterday. She wants me to come down for the Fourth of July this year. I haven't seen the fireworks in a long time. It's just going to be her and dad, since Grams passed away last summer. Do you want to join me?"

"Jemma, we've been dating for almost seven months now. How come I haven't met you parents yet?"

"Oh I don't know," she replied. "I've just been putting it off. And we haven't had much time off in the past little while. Are you done with the recalibration statistics yet?"

"Give me five seconds. Almost done."

"Excellent. I'm done first yet again. We'll grab dinner after this, alright?"

"Yep. Done!" I said, putting my tools down on the sterile metal table. She was obsessed with keeping things clean after the incident with the alien disease. I shuddered. Now wasn't the time to think about that.

With my arm around her shoulder, we made our way to the common area. It was empty. Skye and Ward were probably off sparring someplace, and Coulson and May most likely in the cockpit. She assembled our sandwiches in the kitchen while I brought out the plates and set them on the table.

"Gotta go to the bathroom, Jems. I'll be right back." She nodded and smiled. I hurried away.

Shutting the door and locking it behind me, I took a deep breath and reached into my back pocket. A small dark velvet box. My stomach fluttered. I had been waiting for this moment for months. The ring I found at a cute jewellery boutique in France while we were stationed there on a mission. It had taken me a while to save for it. A simple band topped with a polished diamond and encircled with small sapphires. I put it back into my pocket and walked out of the bathroom, trying to calm myself.

She was already there with the sandwiches. Our favourite thing to eat for dinner. Buffalo mozzarella with procuttio and pesto aioli for me and roasted vegetable and hummus for her. I sat down facing her and dug into my lunch. She did the same. The meal and the conversation were subdued. After we had finished, I offered to clean up and she moved over to the window. The evening sun was bright, and the light splashed off her face. Right then and there, I knew that was the moment to take the leap.

Slowly I sidled up beside her and took her hand silently. It was cool and soft. She sighed quietly, looking at the passing clouds as the plane sped through the sky. I carefully let go of her hand and sank to the floor on one knee facing her. I pulled out the ring. She turned around, not really comprehending what was happening, and gasped.

"Jemma Marie Simmons, will you marry me?"

"Oh my...yes!" she exclaimed, accepting the ring. I slid it onto her finger before standing up and pressing her lips to mine.

We stood on the spot for several seconds. She pulled away for air, sliding her arms around my neck.

"Is this real?" she asked, her brown eyes shining with tears.

"Yes. Yes it is," I replied, pulling her in for another kiss.

Later that night in our room before falling asleep, she put her ring on the nightstand. She had already polished it once already. As soon as she crawled under the covers, I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Fitz?" she asked, overlapping my hands with hers. "It's perfect. I feel like I'm in a fairytale."

"Then you can sleep like a princess, Jems. I'll always be here."

And when you do

I look at you in wonder

I wonder

Can you truly be mine

Be mine, be mine

End Note: I have to admit, I cried while writing this. The ending especially. Anyways, I hope that will please the Fitzsimmons shippers out there. I couldn't find a middle name for Simmons, so I made one up. If there is one, please let me know.


End file.
